Gemini Sparks: Backfire on them
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: I wondered what would happen if it backfired on them after trying to kill their own comrades to try to revived back the key. It will be chaos for the Gemini Sparks when it reflected back on them...


**An Epic Megaman Star Force and X series that involve with random adventures with a few crossovers… starring the twins B and W… along with the FM-ians and Spider… I think… wondered what would happen if it backfire on them after trying to kill their fellow comrades.  
**

* * *

**Gemini Sparks: Backfire on them**

On the EM Wave Road two unlikely FM-ians in one were doing something that is unusually trying to revive the key, but now I think they are in for it big time after the FM-ians find out one unusual badge can help save you when you wear it. They just haven't figure out yet, but thinks its something else and they will know at the end of this chapter. "I felt like we are being watch," said B as he dashed around. "I felt like we haven't been watch, but we are here to revive the key right!" said W apathetic.

"Yeah so what?" said B aggressive, "Can we do something to those two hot chicks before they die?" "Well, why?" said W stopped and stared at him, "Is it some kind of plot to make us raped them before they get kill act? THIS IS NOT AN ADULT MOVIE B!" "I know it is not," said B covering his ears ignoring W's nagging, "Can we get on into the killing already? Your nagging is BORING!" "It's not boring," yelled W angered. "Well, you are making everyone fall asleep," said B pointed to the people at the bottom napping away in their cars, on the side walk, in the buildings, and everywhere.

"If I nagged again please be sure to hit me on the head," said W and so they continued dashing on the EM Wave Road, but at first I thought they were just have same mind except they don't anymore in this story. W is more like the brains in the story with a calmed attitude and sometimes feminine side and B is more like an idiot type who loves violence, perverted, aggressive, insane and sometimes weird type. W said wondered, "Why am I being called the brains?" "Why am I being an idiot?" said B reading a porn magazine, W give B the glare and throw the porn magazine into the sea. "Waah! My magazine," said B going after it, but W grabbed him apathetic. Well that is what I do stories to make people laughed?

"OH!" said the both Geminis, "I hope this comes in our paycheck." No, it won't. "Darn it!" said the both of them continued dashing at the wave road with the mission to kill the FM-ians to revive the key. At the school where Taurus was having a conversation with Omega while eating ramen that you don't see in Megaman Star Force with Cygnus who come back to life and bandage up thanks Ophiuca. "So tell more about Geo's mom," said Taurus. "Let me tell you that I accidentally went into the other room," explained Omega, "I just saw her naked, this is the first time seeing the female naked."

"But how do they mate with the males?" said Cygnus wondering. "That I don't know, but they don't lay eggs," said Omega, Taurus laughed and Cygnus apathetic, "Stopped with the egg joke." "That is a classic," said Taurus laughing, B laughed as well, but W didn't say a word. "That is a good joke," said B mocked Omega, "They don't lay eggs that are so funny." W didn't say a word, but slapped B on the side of the head. "Oh right," he said, "We are not here for this, just killed the damn ox." "Well, why Cygnus is is here?" said B seeing Cygnus eating his ramen with his peak. "I thought he died," said W in shocked. "I wondered what would happen if we saw Megaman's mom in the nude dude," said B fantasizing about Geo's mom.

"You are sick you know that!" said W hit him on the head. So they go into their position and used Gemini Thunder on Taurus, but it reflected back at them. "WTF just happen?" said B. "I don't know, but our attacked got reflected back into us," said W after being shocked by their own attack caused them to have afro. B acting like a Disco Freak at the background, "Everybody do THE DISCO!"

"Idiot!" said W throwing a boot at him, B said getting back into his senses, "Let's try that again!" They got into their position again and did it again, but hit Cygnus. "Who the Beep?" said Cygnus who is now like roasted duck an angered. "Who did what?" said Omega noticed him. "It wasn't me," said Taurus, but noticed someone was watching them, "I felt someone wants to kill us." "I think that badge save your life," said Omega seeing a badge on his chest. "We just buy that on E-Bay, this badge has a mysterious origin from Nintendo," said Taurus starring at the badge, "End up saving our asses."

"Wow!" said Omega seeing it, "I hope Geo don't come here looking for me, sometimes I don't understand humans." "Especially those who wear swimsuits in an Ice berg in the mall," said Cygnus healing himself with a chip, "Strange, but sexy…"

"You say it!" said Taurus giving Cygnus a high-five. "You want to continue on with the conversation later if they are no battling going on," said Omega finishing his ramen. "Where you will be at?" said Taurus about to leave. "Somewhere in Geo's room," said Omega left the room. "Oh right see ya dude!" said Taurus left along with Cygnus.

Gemini Sparks were on one of the buildings, W sitting down, "How can Taurus and Cygnus having a conversation with the traitor?" "That is strange," said W seeing them, "At first I thought they hate each other, but they seem to be friends… This will be getting the FM King would be excepted three be traitors in the price of one!" "If we are going to overthrow the Kingdom should we have a bride to make us our queen?" said B. "Since when have you think of that B?" said W with his hands on his hips. "Well, uh we cannot both rule the FM Planet because if one of us become King and everyone will think we are going out with each other like we are homosexual," B twitching imagine himself as a king and everyone wondered who going to be the next queen.

"Oh right," W blushes due to fact that he is more feminine, "Can we have Geo your?" "Don't you EVEN think about using a human as my future queen or you," said B disturbed, "That will be the worst than you excepted… before I shove this hand up your." B paused seeing W smiling at him and B turned away he said, "Never mind about that just forget what I say." "Aw, he was about to do it too," said W in his mind. "You know I can still hear your thought," said B apathetic. "OH, on to the next victim," said W taking a long sheet of paper, "You know what the saying goes, ladies first!" "I am thinking that you will end up wearing a pink strapped nightgown tonight," B apathetic as he left. "HEY HOW DO YOU KNOW?" said W went after him. "We both have to same thought remembered!" said B being cocky. "I hate it when we both have the same mind," said W apathetic.

Outside of the locker room and Gemini Sparks hide inside the cart where they take out the laundry. B said in his perverted ways, "That was a good ideal to hide in the laundry pin." "Hey it was your ideal, it reeks," said W wearing a gas mask on his face. "WTF is with your mask?" B said seeing him. "it reeks causing me to come more and more dizzy," said W. "Why there no girls sweating their asses off except only two Ophiuca and Lyra," said B aggressive grabbing his brother by the neck and shaking him. "Wait someone is coming?" said W pushing B down on the pin seeing Queen Ophiuca tired out.

"Man this battle has been raging on for a stupid argument involve with me going out with that fine Spider," said Ophiuca who take off her clothes before coming into the shower. "Spider?" said B and W imagine Ophiuca going out with a spider; they both hide their laughter until a reploid from Megaman X Command Mission coming into the locker room. "How long would you be in there?" said Spider sitting next to locker taking out a newspaper from his right sleeve. "Anytime dear!" said Ophiuca with her head popping out of the shower's door winked at him. "Dude she is going out with a reploid?" said B in shocked, "I thought the reploid extinct along time ago." "I thought you know better than to peek inside of a girl's locker other than killing them!" said Spider cold to them.

"OH crap!" said both of them as they got beaten up by Spider over 50 minutes and after Ophiuca coming out of the showers. "I saw these two were peeking perverts!" said Spider holding W and B at the back of their collars. Queen Ophiuca grabbed them both by the ears in angered, she said, "Thank you Spider." They were in pain as they left the room and Spider didn't say a word, but slipped her panty into his pocket. Spider said chuckled a little, "She didn't expect a thing."

Who would have known that Spider can be a pervert sometimes? As the twins got their beaten, they were sent into the garbage can and Ophiuca said angered, "IF YOU DO IT AGAIN, I will turned into the stones." "You cannot turned into stones, you have to a Medusa to do so!" said B sly. Ophiuca angered when her hair turned into snakes and her eyes glowing red.

Ophiuca said aggressive as they both tremble in fear, "I can turned you into stones IF YOU TRY TO KILL ME WITH YOUR STUPID PLAN TO REVIVE BACK THE KEY! I WILL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER FOR MY SNAKES, YOU ROTTEN BRATS!" She turned away normal and left the scene, B said tremble in fear, "I would never know it will end like this." "She is too scary!" said W whining.

"Stopped being such a cry baby," said B apathetic as he was being hugs, "It's too embarrassing." They try to killed everyone of their comrades, but they were being chased by Wood Wolf, disturbed seeing Thunder Crown cross dressing as Harp Note, fallen into Cancer Bubble's traps. They were run over by Omega-Xis driving his own monster truck along with Cygnus, Taurus, and Lyra who were joy riding around Edge Ridge. "Geez why is everything is backfiring on us?" said B who now has a black eye, bandage on his head, legs and arm.

"It was just simple, but we were about to revive the key and it seems that we fail!" said W. "You two are in a lot of trouble," said a voice, they were shaken in fear and turned seeing FM King behind them, "Shame on you trying to overthrow my kingdom, trying to destroy Earth, and KILLING YOUR OWN COMRADES!" "Oh beep!" said B seeing everyone.

W said trying to reason with the king, "But sir how do you know so much?" "After watching our own anime series of Ryuusei no Rockman from another world or in the site of 'Veoh'," said the FM King. "Veoh doesn't exist, hey we have our own show," said B smiling waving at the fans, "HI!" "No, idiots it's our show dammit!" said Luna showing up with a chainsaw. "You have no right to kill us!" said Bud flamethrower. "So WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!" said everyone gathering around Gemini Sparks and beating the living hell out of them.

B wake up from his bottom bunk bed, he was sweating in fear and said, "This is one strange dream… I cannot believe Ophiuca is going out with Spider from MM: CM that is just wrong! W did have the same dream!" W still sleeping in the top bunk dream holding a Megaman Plushie, "YEAH unicorns everywhere, I am Princess W and I will take over the world with my unicorns!" B twitches and disturbed after hearing W sleep talked, "Ok then." He turned seeing Cancer Bubble sleep the right of them sleeping peaceful sleeping away and Wood Wolf sleeping on the floor. B said, "It got to be some dream!"

B looking around in his room and went back to sleep, "Is this real? It just a dream…" He was about to go to sleep seeing Geo wearing a pink night gown, night mask on his face and smiling at B. "Yeah just a dream!" said Geo winking at him, "And most of all payback from what do you did to me last time!" Geo come up to B and about to kiss him, but B run out of the room in fear screaming like a girl…

The End?

* * *

**Well, that was not what I expected into this story, but I hope you leave some R and R please… I don't own the Franklin Badge that belongs to Nintendo, Spider belong to the Megaman X series, and the others you know I don't own. I hope you enjoy the stories so far, I hope…**


End file.
